Secretos entre Amo y Sirviente
by Charles Grey -Perrible
Summary: Charles Grey, mayordomo real, entrega una carta al Conde Phantomhive. Donde la reina ordena que se dirija al condado de Hértford. ¿Qué sucederá, cuándo Grey se entere de algunos secretos que estos dos guardan? ¿Los ayudaría? Un intento de SebastiánxCiel. Entren y lean si gustan. ACTUALIZANDO. Capítulo 4 hasta ahora.
1. Comienzo: Capítulo 1

** Secretos entre Amo y Sirviente.**

** Capítulo número uno: Miradas, sonrisas y una misión.**

Estaba Charles Grey, dentro de un elegante carruaje, de un color grisáceo con bordes dorados. Cualquiera que lo viera desde el exterior, sabría que aquel vehículo, pertenecía a Su Majestad, la Reina Victoria. Aunque, Su Majestad, últimamente no había abandonado su palacio, la muerte de su querido Albert, la había dejado en una profunda tristeza.  
Claramente, los mayordomos de la Reina, habían estado usando el carruaje frecuentemente, entregando las cartas que la Reina redactaba y esperaba que sus más fieles siervos, leyeran. O también buscando información importante.  
Grey llevaba una de esas cartas a un siervo en especial, en realidad "siervo" no era correcto, si no, "perro". Grey sonrió divertido y miro por la ventana, como se alzaba la majestuosa mansión Phantomhive. Siempre perfecta e impecable.  
El carruaje se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada principal de la mansión. En la entrada se podía ver, al mayordomo de la casa esperando recibirlo. Con una sonrisa amable.

.

.

.

Luego de ser recibido por el mayordomo Sebastián, el sirviente lo guío hacía la habitación de visitas. Luego de dejarlo allí dentro, con una reverencia, se retiró del lugar.

Grey vio los bocadillos que habían allí servidos, junto con una taza de té humeante. Sin consultarlo ni esperar a que el Conde Phantomhive apareciera, se devoró uno por uno los deliciosos bocadillos de chocolate, crema, canela, vainilla y otro sin fin de sabores más.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al pequeño Conde y al mayordomo detrás de él, como una sombra.

El oji azul se sentó en uno de los sillones en silencio.

-_Buenos días Conde._ -Saludo Grey, con su característica sonrisa burlona, mientras bebía un sorbo de té, de la tacita, que anteriormente, el mayordomo Sebastián había traído.  
-_Buenos días Conde Grey._ -Saludo también el pequeño ojiazul. Grey bebió un poco más de su taza y luego, la coloco en la elegante mesita fina de roble.  
-_Me complace mucho su visita, me alegra tenerle aquí_. -Dijo el peli azul, tratando de averiguar la razón de la visita del peliblanco.  
Grey sonrió y saco una carta, con el sello de la reina en esté, y se la entregó.  
El Phantomhive, leyó la carta con parsimonia y luego fijó sus ojitos azules en los ojos grises de Grey.  
_-Según esta carta dice,_ -mientras colocaba la carta en la mesita- _Su Majestad necesita de mis servicios, en el condado de Hértford.__  
_-_Así es, lo ha entendido bien_ -mientras sonreía divertido, Ciel ante esto, alzo la ceja y continuo escuchando- _yo lo acompañare para supervisar todo_.  
Supervisar significaba para ellos, controlar que el Phantomhive no se pasara de listo. Claro que, algunos detalles habían faltado nombrar, pero Grey sabía que Ciel Phantomhive lo había entendido todo perfectamente.  
En el condado de Hértford, habían sucedido varios asesinatos, robos y otras fechorías más. Pero eso se resolvería rápidamente, lo que le interesaba a la corona inglesa, era que en ese condado, recientemente habían encontrado una fuente rica en recursos minerales. Esos minerales eran nada más que Oro puro. Pero, ¿cuál era el problema? Simple.

Antes de que la Reina supiera de este hallazgo, otro conjunto de nobles lo sabía. Entre ese grupo, guardaban el secreto y entre todos, recogían lo que podían. Estos nobles, ambiciosos, claro está, se habían llenado los bolsillos de oro desde hace meses. El deber de la Reina era que hubiera igualdad entre todos, no podía dejarlo pasar. De una u otra forma, Charles Grey y Charles Phillip habían recogido información de uno de los miembros de aquel grupo –los métodos que usaron, sobre todo Grey, no hace falta saberlo.

_-Entonces, ¿cuándo partiremos?_ –Pregunto Grey a Ciel.

_-Mañana, ahora si me disculpa, debo de atender unos asuntos_. –Dijo el peli azul, mientras miraba a su mayordomo de una manera un tanto… extraña, el mayordomo le sonreía de igual forma.

_-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. _–Concluyó, luego de retirarse, Sebastián se retiró junto a su amo, sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Grey no dijo nada, se había quedado pensando en las miradas y sonrisas que Ciel y su mayordomo se daban entre ellos.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_ Pregunto al aire.

-Bien, iré a prepararme, pero antes… Debo dar una visita a la cocina…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, es la primera vez que subo un Fic de Kuroshitsuji, me gusta mucho esta serie, soy una fiel seguidora de Yana-sama.

Últimamente tenia muchos ánimos y quería escribir sobre esta maravillosa serie. Bueno esto es lo que salió, espero seguirlo bien. Esta historia va a tener SebastiánxCiel, claro que estoy usando a Charles Grey como relator o eso intento xD

Este capítulo es corto, y trataré de hacer la trama más elaborada y larga. Les agradezco su lectura, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Sin más que agregar, gracias.

Saludos...

Sori*


	2. Capítulo 2: Ese conde, entrometido

Hola a todas/os, muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí.

_AlexaSakurita-chan: (1) Gracias por tu review, me sirvio de mucho los errores que me señalaste, al ser el primer capítulo tuve algunos errores, espero no repetirlos y hacer de tu lectura, agradable. (2) Sí, espero que este Grey no me salga muy OC, hará varios comentarios sarcasticos durante la historia que de desarrollara xD._

_AbSeMaJe: ¡Hola hermosa! Me da mucho gusto que leas mi historia, espero que este capítulo te guste :D. Jaja cuando escribi sobre lo bocadillos tenia un poco de hambre, así que me los imagine, incluso hasta el sabor xP. Sí, lo mio es el romance sutil, trataré de hacerlo un poco más al estilo Kuroshitsuji._

Sin más que agregar, ¡Disfruten!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso-sama.**

* * *

**Secretos entre amo y sirviente.**

** Por Perrible.**

**Capítulo número dos: Ese conde, entrometido.**

_-¡Oye_ –Se quejó Bard- _deja de comerte toda la comida!_

-_Sé un sirviente competente y sírveme más._ –Ordeno sonriente, mientras que con la mano izquierda, movía el plato vacío hacía la dirección donde se encontraba Bard.

"A este paso, esté tipo se comerá toda nuestras provisiones. -Pensó Bard, mientras le servía el décimo plato de comida. Ya veo porque Sebastián preparo tanto."

Mientras devoraba el plato de curry de pollo, -preparado por Sebastián- pensaba en lo sucedido hace varias horas atrás.

Le había extrañado bastante, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive era conocido -y él lo conocía un poco-, por ser una persona fría y para nada amigable, menos, de seguro, con sus sirvientes. Pero esa mañana, aquella sonrisa, en vez de ser arrogante y ambiciosa, fue cálida, como la de un niño.

Grey sabía bastante bien que a Phantomhive se le podía llamar noble del mal y perro guardián. Pero… ¿Ciel un niño?

Ciel Phantomhive, había perdido a sus padres a corta edad, su infancia se había ido, prácticamente, a la basura. El niño, luego de la tragedia, había desaparecido, lo más probable, secuestrado.

Pero un día, cuando ya todos sus familiares habían aceptado la idea de que hubiera muerto, Ciel había aparecido sano y salvo. Lo curioso había sido que junto al oji azul, había un mayordomo de negro. Siempre tras él, como su propia sombra.

"Ese mayordomo…" –Pensó Grey. Cambio el semblante a uno serio.- "Debería de haberle apuñalado 20 veces para asegurarme de que muriera, pero el maldito sobrevivió, pero… ¿Cómo?"

_-¿Acaso podría ser…? No, no creo que sea posible._

_-¿Eh, has dicho algo?_ –Dijo Bard, dándose la vuelta y mirando al conde, confundido. Grey ignorando la pregunta, tan solo exclamo:

_-¡Estoy lleno!_ –Mientras se sobaba la panza. Bard tan solo lo observaba aliviado. "Menos mal, Menos mal no se comió también mi almuerzo".

.

.

.

Grey, luego de llenar por completo su insaciable estómago, decidió darse una vuelta por la gran mansión Phantomhive.

Miro las paredes de los anchos y buen decorados, pasillos. Este, estaba llena de cuadros de los más famosos pintores y de los cuadros más bellos conocidos. Estaba admirando uno de esas piezas de arte cuando se topó con uno, donde había una mujer recostada en un árbol de piedra, con un libro dorado entre sus manos, el rostro de la mujer se veía asombrado. El libro tenía caracteres extraños.

Grey observo bien, entrecerrando sus ojos grises, tratando de leer lo que allí dentro del cuadro decía.

_-Ah. Es latín. _

_-¡Callate!_

Grey salió de su admiración por el arte, y prestó atención a los ruidos provenientes de algún lado. Miro por encima de su cabeza y vio una puerta doble que se alzaba fuerte y firme, capaz de esconder todo tipo de situaciones, delante de él.

A paso lento, se fue acercando a la entrada, curioso. Ya estando en frente de la puerta, se pegó a ella, colocando su oreja izquierda en la madera gruesa que conformaba la abertura.

Por el tono de voz de los gritos, parecía ser el pequeño Phantomhive, la voz gruesa, era claramente, la del mayordomo Sebastián.

Grey se preguntaba el porqué de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, era de mala educación hacerlo. Pero, ¿qué perdía con ello? De todas formas, su oído ya se encontraba adherido al paso…

_-Joven amo, ¿no ha dicho qué se sentía bien al estar en mi presencia? _

_-Estas…Mal interpretando todo Sebastián._

_-¿Es… así?_

A continuación, sintió unos pasos, pero las pisadas no iban en su dirección, los sonidos eran ambiguos, Grey no pudo determinar hacía donde estos se dirigían.

-_Seb…bastián, ¿qué crees que haces?_

_-Solo compruebo sus palabras._

_._

_._

_._

Ciel sentía temblar sus piernas, Sebastián se le acercaba cada vez más y no sabía qué hacer para salir de allí. Quería salir corriendo para así evitar una humillación por parte de su mayordomo, pero sería un completo bochorno huir. Como todo un Phantomhive, daría la cara, _literalmente…_

Sebastián sonrió, la vista no estaba para nada mal… Su amo se hallaba con la cara totalmente ruborizada y el cuerpo agitado. Sus ojos azules trataban de fijarse en cualquier lado menos su rojiza mirada.

El ojiazul retrocedió, hasta chocar con la pared tapizada de su estudio. El pelinegro aprovecho el movimiento y viendo el lado de la cadera del ojiazul libre, con sus manos enguantadas, lo rodeo y lo estrecho hacía su cuerpo. Al estar cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí, sus miradas se sincronizaban.

Pasaron los segundos y los dos no querían desjuntar sus ocelos. Lentamente, pausadamente, paulinamente, el uno y el otro, fueron cerrando sus parpados. Hundiéndose en sus anhelos más profundos, Sebastián con el ansia de probar los labios de su amo y Ciel con el deseo de ser amado.

Sebastián daba leves caricias al terso rostro.

-_Bocchan…_

Sus belfos estaban cada vez más a corta distancia…

.

.

.

El peli blanco saco la oreja de la embocadura, confundido. Desde hace varios minutos que no escuchaba nada, luego de oír la extraña conversación, todo se había hundido en un completo silencio.

_-¿Será que se fueron? Bueno… Lo comprobaremos_. –Rio divertido y malicioso, mientras empujaba la manija del pedazo de madera, cuidadosamente y elegantemente pulida, que servía como entrada.

La puerta hizo un chirrido y se abrió de golpe. Dejando ver a un amo y a un sirviente, a un limitado espacio. En completo mutismo.

-Joven amo, Conde Grey, con permiso, me retiro. –Hizo una reverencia y camino a paso lento hacia afuera. Dejando a un Ciel turbado, tratando de recobrar el pensamiento y a un oji gris entrometido con ganas de saber más.

Luego de haberse retirado y cerrado la puerta Sebastián se dirigió a preparar el equipaje que su amo llevaría al condado de Hértford, pero sin antes, voltear, ver la puerta y sonreír levemente.

Mientras tanto en el estudio…

-_C-conde Grey, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle…?_ Musito Ciel.

-_Por ahora nada, solo venía a avisarte que un carruaje traerá mis pertenencias. _Respondió Charles, mirándolo, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza.

Por un lado, Ciel asentía automáticamente, perdido en alguna parte de su mente…

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Los espero en el próximo capítulo.

Espero este capítulo no halla quedado muy OC.

¡Bye, bye!


	3. Capítulo 3: Sentimientos y dudas

_Hola a todas/os, es un gusto saludarlas otra vez, aquí les dejo otro nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, no planeo hacer este fic muy largo, porque sinceramente, no soy muy buena, ¡pero mejoraré y les traeré uno mejor! _

**AbSeMaJe: **_Hola querida AbSe, me pone feliz que te haya gustado. Si, Grey en este fic es un metiche e.e, pero bueno, no quiero adelantar las cosas, después se vendrá todo lo bueno(?). No soy muy buena en el romance, en este fic, como veras, reflejo algunas cosas de mi vida. Muchas gracias por seguirme, lo aprecio mucho -w-. Espero este capítulo te guste. :D_

**Izzy Valentino:** _En serio que me sorprendí con tu review. ¡Me puse feliz por leerte y tener siguiendo mi pequeño fic! Estaba probando este tipo de narración, estaba practicando para ver cómo salía y creo que me quedaré en primera persona, no lo sé, aun no me decido. Muchas gracias por leerme :) espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado_.

**AlexaSakurita-chan: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, me complace que te haya agradado el anterior capítulo, cuando escribí ese pequeño "choque" entre Sebby y Ciel sentía temor de que me saliera un poco mal, pero me alegra de que te haya gustado. Por supuesto tomare en cuenta todas sus sugerencias, criticas, etc. Son muy importantes, escribo para ustedes y quiero que su lectura sea entretenida._**  
**

**TatiK Yao: **_Muchas gracias por el review, :D que bueno que te haya gustado, pues aquí te traigo la continuación, espero que te guste y no te decepcione. Sí, este Grey es metiche, metido :p_

**Guest****:** _Ciertamente, yo no puedo verlos sin imaginarme que hay algo entre ellos dos xD. Se nota en el aire que Sebby y Ciel se aman :D Cuídate tu también, gracias por el review, espero este capítulo te guste._

**Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso-sama. **

**Esta historia esta ambientada en el manga de Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Secretos entre amo y sirviente.**

**Capítulo número tres: Sentimientos y dudas.**

**Por Perrible.**

La brisa primaveral movía los mechones de pelo de Charles Grey. Estando en el exterior de la mansión Phantomhive, se sentía a gusto. Podía observar las hermosas gardenias, blancas como su cabello, moverse de un lado al otro por el viento, haciendo volar los pétalos por los alrededores.

Grey, que en esos momentos se hallaba sentado en uno de los escalones que había en la puerta trasera del jardín, contemplaba el cielo azulado, mientras escuchaba el canto de una garza azul, que apoyada en una rama de un árbol, movía su pico alargado y alargaba su largo cuello para ambos lados, mirando al Conde gris por unos momentos, con los ojos fijos.

-_Eres ruidoso… -_Musito el peliblanco- _Pero bonita. _Y luego, sonrió.

.

.

.

En un gran ventanal, se podía ver al pequeño Conde ojiazul, mirando hacía el jardín.

Ciel observo a Charles Grey, sentando en el jardín, luego, traslado su vista hacia los jardines de rosas que Finnie siempre arruinaba. Y lo vio. Sebastián, con su elegante andar, acercarse al rosal y podar con cuidado cada pequeña imperfección.

Ciel no entendía, como una nimiedad, como ver a su mayordomo podar un jardín de rosales, podía hacer que su corazón confundido y temeroso, latiera fuertemente. Llevo una mano a su pecho, estrujando su traje rojizo en el proceso. Sentía en su pecho un sentimiento extraño, sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría, trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa, trató de escuchar los ruidos ocasionados por Meyrin al romper la costosa porcelana china, pero no surtía efecto.

_-No quiero… sentirlo. _Susurro.

Sus mejillas ardían, al recordar como en su estudio, Sebastián se le había acercado. Se sentía avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo.

-_Fui un idiota_ –Pensó Ciel-_ ¿Por qué pierdo mí tiempo en estupideces? _

Por una vez, Ciel quería expresar sus sentimientos, hace semanas atrás se había percatado de que podía experimentarlos.

Se sentía a gusto con su mayordomo. Con cada alago, con cada sonrisa, con cada leve preocupación por parte del demonio, su mente se agitaba, su cuerpo se estremecía y a escondidas, sonreía tontamente, como no había hecho hace años. Recordó como Sebastián, apresurado, lo llevaba en brazos hacía su habitación, cuando accidentalmente, se había caído de las escaleras. Sentir sus manos acariciar su cabello, aobijarlo, incluso escuchar palabras de ánimo de aquel ser.

Cuando había intentado sincerarse con Sebastián, mostrarle su afecto, se acobardó. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía temor. Sabía que en el fondo de su ser, no quería decirle. Porque su conciencia sabía, que ese demonio, se tomaría aquello como una debilidad y lo apartaría a un lado, lo miraría fríamente y desaprobatoriamente, lo dejaría solo, como realmente estaba. Porque ni con el cariño de su prometida, ni la de sus sirvientes, podía llenar el vacío que sentía por dentro. Solo con él, su pecho palpita acelerado. Su corazón había vuelto a ser cálido, con una capacidad que creía perdida hace mucho tiempo.

Ciel sonrió amargamente, apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio del ventanal, luego se puso firme y acomodo su traje limpiamente. Miro el jardín, donde Sebastián se encontraba. Con la mirada fija a una rosa que caía, marchita al suelo, siendo recogida con velocidad por el sirviente, haciéndola desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Ciel musito:

-_No me dejaré dominar por estúpidos sentimientos sin sentido. Yo te demostraré Sebastián, que Ciel Phantomhive, no caerá contra __**nada, ni nadie.**_ Concluyo, sacando todo rastro de melancolía, sino una fría determinación. Mientras que, apretaba su mano, volviéndola un puño.

.

.

.

_-¡Señor Grey!_

_-¿Sí?_ Grey se dio la vuelta, y vio a la sirvienta pelirroja hacerle una reverencia y luego comunicarle que su equipaje estaba en su habitación.

.

.

.

Ya en su habitación de huésped, Grey vio las maletas color café en un costado. Fue hacia allí y coloco el equipaje en la cama. La abrió y busco por dentro hasta toparse con lo que quería: Una carta con un sello de la reina. Luego procedió a doblar el pedazo de papel que tapaba el mensaje. Saco la carta por completo y la desdobló. Leyendo lo que la escritura expresaba:

"_Para mi estimado conde:_

_Me complace saludarle otra vez, ¿Cómo ha sido tu estadía en la mansión de mi querido niño? Espero que te encuentres en perfecta hospitalidad, conociendo a mi niño, estarás en buenas manos. Me han comunicado que partirán mañana por la tarde. Antes de partir, quería revelarte una información que te será de __**mucha**__ utilidad. Ya he preparado donde se hospedaran, unos amigos, muy amables, han reservado las habitaciones necesarias para ustedes y sus acompañantes en Hatfield House. Mi querido Charles Grey, mi leal siervo de confianza, mi gran amigo. Te pido que envíes un mensaje, al señor Albans Mirths"_

La carta termino, le había extrañado en demasía que su majestad no hubiera agregado más. Ni siquiera había colocado el mensaje que debía de entregar, tampoco se había despedido como era debido. Grey dudaba, pero no podía hacer nada más que especular, en realidad no sabía exactamente, qué se traía entre manos la reina Victoria. Pero, trataría de averiguarlo, con cuidado. A Victoria, le gustaba jugar. –_Es un oponente…Difícil_ –Pensó. Rió al leer la parte donde decía "amigo, confianza, leal". _-¿Parezco tan tonto…?- _Luego tiro la carta al suelo, pisándola y saliendo al pasillo.

.

.

.

El oji gris camino por los pasillos nuevamente, se encontraba aburrido. Subió por las grandes y gruesas escaleras, rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Sebastián pasaba en esos momentos con un jarrón lleno de diferentes flores, entre ellas, las que él hoy observaba tranquilamente. Al no conocer muy bien el lugar, se dispuso a preguntar.

-_Mayordomo_ -Llamó. Sebastián, tan servicial se acerco, dejando el jarrón en una mesita que había a un costado.-_ Dime, ¿Dónde se encuentra la_ _biblioteca? _

_-En el pasillo, a la izquierda, luego en la media vuelta a la derecha. Sé dará cuenta rápidamente a donde ir. _Sonrió, amable, para luego irse junto al florero, futuro adorno de alguna mesa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, camino hacia algún lado, perdiéndose entre las habitaciones. El peliblanco siguió las indicaciones y, como el mayordomo dijo, no le fue difícil saber la entrada a la hermosa habitación repleta de libros de todo tipo de géneros. Seguidamente de entrar por el paso, dio unos pasos hacía el frente de un ventanal, contemplo el cielo que parecía nublarse.

-_Vaya_ -Pensó- _espero no llueva hoy... _Los climas tan variantes de Inglaterra no le sorprendían, en cualquier momento podía llover o también, podía nevar. Distraídamente, miro hacia el sillón que ,sin darse cuenta, estaba allí en frente suyo. Y se sobresalto al darse cuenta de quién descansaba plácidamente en aquel trono azulado.

-_Sebastián... _Murmuró entre sueños el chiquillo. Charles Grey hizo un ademan de carcajearse pero no lo realizo. Solo observo el calmado y angelical rostro que había en sus narices. Se aproximo, poniéndose a la altura de su cabeza, se preparo para despertarlo. "De seguro se enojara" Pensó un poco divertido. Ver al pequeño chihuahua perder los estribos le entretenía. Pero por unos momentos, se quedo quieto, en silencio, contemplando aquel semblante imperturbable.

-_Cuando duerme se vé como un verdadero_ niño.

-_Seb...ah... _Ciel lanzo unas "palabras", pero Grey no las entendió, se acerco más, poniendo su oreja izquierda al frente. El ojiazul, inconsciente de lo que hacia, rodeo a Grey, abrazándose a él y murmurando "Sebastián" constantemente.

_-¿Qué crees que haces, mocoso? _Pregunto, con un poco de recelo, pero al ver que se encontraba durmiendo, solo suspiro y pensó, analizando todo.

_-Realmente, eres un niño..._

_._

_._

_._

-_Veremos hasta dónde llega esto, Señor Grey... _susurró Sebastián detrás del pórtico con una bandeja en la enguantada mano derecha. Golpeo tres veces con delicadeza la puerta doble de nogal. Escucho un adelante por parte de Charles Grey.

.

.

.

Ciel se fue despertando lentamente de su sueño, no sabía cuándo había caído a las garras de Morfeo, solo recordaba haber visto por última vez, una rosa blanca. Se sentó y se refregó los ojos, viendo adelante suyo a Sebastián. Este se veía encrespado, entretanto, elegantemente colocaba dos tazas de té humeantes y varios platillos con bocadillos, galletitas y pastelitos pequeños. Ciel se iba a preguntar ,el por qué de dos tazas. cuando vio a Charles Grey, parado, observando a Sebastián, entre divertido, burlón e indiferente.

A todo esto, el oji azul, se ocupo de beber su té y preocuparse por sus intereses: resolver lo encargado por la reina, rápidamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que no me salió muy OC el capítulo, es lo que intento. El OC es mi enemigo O.O, es difícil de combatirlo. Si tuve algún error, por favor, no duden en decírmelo. Como verán, en este capítulo traté de mostrar un poco los sentimientos de Ciel. Espero que la lectura haya sido agradable y les haya gustado el capítulo.

Sin nada más que agregar, ¡Saludos/as! Muchas gracias.

Cada review es un pastelito de Sebastián, acuérdense(?) xD


	4. Capítulo 4: Jugarretas al descubierto

Hola a toda(o)s. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, yo he tenido un _pequeño_ problema de salud, es por eso que me tarde en actualizar. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegran mucho :D.

**AlexaSakurita-chan: **Hola. Muchas gracias por el review :). Sí, me encanta que Ciel muestre su ternura. El OC yo lo que temo es que las personalidades no queden acorde a como son en realidad. Temo que cuando lean, no sientan que es Ciel/Sebastián el que habla, expresa sus sentimientos. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Como podrás ver, este capítulo es mucho más largo. ¡Disfruta de la lectura!

**Guest:** ¡Gracias por el review! Sí, me pareció graciosa poner esa escena, me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y disfrutes la lectura.

**AbSeMaJe: ** Hola linda! Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena xd. Grey es un suertudo, es verdad, y metiche también jaja xD. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Sí, sobre el OC tienes razón, tenía miedo de que las personalidades de los personajes se me fuera de las manos y saliera OC. Bueno, disfruta la lectura hermosa!

**Izzy Valentino:** Hola :D. Tienes razón sobre el OC xD. Pero aun así trato de que salgan acorde a sus personalidades jeje. En este capítulo, hay puros sentimientos y traté de explicar maso menos el comportamiento de Sebastián, igual falta más por contar... Y Ciel, es un mar de confusiones xDD En cuanto a Grey, me encanta, me fascina que sea metiche también jaja. En este capítulo no sale mucho u.u pero en el próximo, sí. Espero que te guste el capítulo y tu lectura sea agradable.

**Kamy: **Hola, gracias por leer mi fic. Sí, la trama se va desarrollando lentamente. Amo el orgullo de Ciel xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado, enseguida llamo a Sebastián, así te prepara un buen pastelito xDD.

Entonces, disfruten la lectura. Pastelitos para todas xD

* * *

**Secretos entre amo y sirviente.**

**Capítulo número cuatro: Jugarretas al descubierto.**

** Por Perrible.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la gran biblioteca Phantomhive se encontraban Ciel y Sebastián, junto a Charles Grey.

–_Entonces, nos alojaremos en Hatfield House_. –Informo Grey.

–_Oh_, –Exclamo con un poco de sorpresa, Ciel- _la familia Cecil es propietaria de la casa de campo, ¿verdad?_

–_Así es, el Conde de Cecil reside allí. Su majestad lo estima mucho. _Dijo el oji gris. Luego de la pequeña charla, el ambiente se hundió en un silencio que duro varios segundos, ya que, los sirvientes, crearon un gran alboroto por los pasillos de la mansión. El cual, Sebastián, no tardo en ir a solucionar como el buen sirviente eficiente que era. Por otro lado, Ciel, que estaba un poco hastiado por lo sucedido con su mayordomo hace horas atrás, se levantó del sillón, para irse hacía su estudio. Así, Charles Grey quedo solitario en la habitación que servía como 'arcón' de las más finas escrituras.

–_Creo que… Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco._ Hablo al viento.

.

.

.

-_Ah. _Ciel largo un suspiro satisfecho, al estar sentado en la comodidad de su trono, por así decirlo, de su estudio. Miró su escritorio y vio una cantidad de papeles sin firmar, de la empresa Funtom, acumuladas a un costado. Perezosamente, cogió una de ellas y la ojeo, para luego proseguir a firmarla. Con cada hoja firmada, el Phantomhive naufragaba en su raciocinio. Todo apuntaba a su demoníaco sirviente: Sebastián.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado, tres golpes se escucharon detrás de la puerta de roble de su despacho. Ciel dudo un poco, pero dijo al fin:

–_Adelante._

–_Con su permiso, joven amo._ –Musito Sebastián, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y se adentraba en la habitación. Hasta quedar en frente del buró, en frente de su amo. Ciel no sabía describir el sentimiento que, de repente, había llenado su pecho. Era una mezcla de calor y temor, se sintió cobarde por unos momentos. Sebastián tan solo se quedó mirando a su maestro con un poco de incertidumbre, desde la mañana, desde que su amo le había _casi _confesado sus sentimientos, se comportaba esquivo. Sebastián, no sabía qué sucedía en la pequeña cabecita de su joven amo.

–_Mi_ _amo no necesita de esos sentimientos inútiles. Su alma es deliciosa tal cual es…_ -Pensó. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus belfos, notándose sus afilados dientes demoníacos.

Ciel, que se encontraba hundido en el mar de sus pensamientos, vio aquel gesto de Sebastián como una clara burla. Molesto por ello, comenzó a hablarle a su sirviente:

_-¿Qué quieres Sebastián?_ –Dijo secamente, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sebastián, no dejándose intimidar, correspondió a la dura mirada, con una sonrisa burlona.

-_Solo venía a informarle, que su equipaje y todo está listo._

_-Está bien, ¿algo más que tengas que informarme?_

_-Nada, bocchan._

_-Entonces retírate. –_Espeto frió el ojiazul, tratando de ubicarse como amo, nuevamente. Luego de que Sebastián se retirara de la habitación con una reverencia, luego de haberlo perdido de vista por completo. Comprendió la verdad, la que estaba frente a sus ojos desde hace bastante tiempo.

–_Sebastián es un demonio, a pesar de su apariencia casi humana, no es humano. Es un ser que no alberga emoción alguna. No debí de ilusionarme con dar a conocer mis sentimientos, ni siquiera sé sobre que afecto hablo. Que ridículo, absurdo… -_Pensó.

Una voz de lo más profundo de su ser parecía hablarle. Revelándole veracidades que ya conocía.

–_Podrías ordenárselo. _

–_¿Ordenar qué? _

–_Ordenar que te quisiera, que te amara… Que se quedara contigo para siempre. _

–_Eso sería patético. _

Pero en lo más recóndito de su ser percibía la codicia de aquella simple frase. –_¿Amar, eh?–_Susurro, mientras cerraba sus parpados y apoyaba su cabeza en su puño.

_._

_._

_._

**Horas después.**

Eran las 8 de la noche, Sebastián se encontraba por los pasillos, arreglando los destrozos, que en el día, los tres torpes sirvientes habían ocasionado. Mientras limpiaba todo cuidadosamente, pensaba en su joven amo. Hace dos horas atrás, no, hace _días_ atrás, que su amo se comportaba demasiado distraído. En la clase de violín, se perdía en las partituras. En la clase de idioma japonés, confundía las palabras, cosa rara en él joven, siempre serio en todo. Sebastián, como mayordomo de los Phantomhive no podía permitir que su amo se comportara de esa forma. Le haría cambiar de actitud, rápidamente…

Sebastián se dirigió a la cocina, olfateando la elegante cena que había preparado para su contratista y para el invitado. Llamo a Meyrin y le ordenó que llevara los platos con comida, al comedor de la mansión. Luego, fue hacia la habitación de Charles Grey, que se encontraba en el ala oeste de la residencia, cerca de la habitación de su amo.

–_Amo Grey_ –Llamó con parsimonia, mientras golpeaba la puerta de madera, fuerte y resistente. De la abertura, abierta de repente, salió el oji gris. Con el semblante aburrido. Sebastián tan solo pregunto amablemente si cenaría en el comedor o en la habitación.

–_¿Ciel cenara allí también? –_Preguntó, curioso el peli gris.

–_El joven amo cenara en el comedor esta noche._ Afirmo, educadamente el mayordomo.

–_Entonces, cenare junto al conde._ Sebastián asintió con la cabeza lentamente y se dirigió, otra vez, hacía el estudio de su _bocchan._

Golpeo una, dos, tres veces la puerta doble de roble del estudio del Phantomhive. Recibiendo únicamente un gran silencio del otro lado. Sebastián suspiro, su amo sí que era despistado. Empujo la puerta con cuidado, abriéndola sin hacer ni el menor ruido.

El oji escarlata rio levemente. Al encontrarse a su joven amo, durmiendo entre papeles de la compañía de juguetes y dulces. Lo llamó, queriendo despertarlo, pero al no obtener ningún resultado, opto por acercarse hacía el pequeño. Sebastián estaba enfrente de su amo, observando pausadamente, el rostro angelical del niño.

–_Joven amo, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que no debe dormir aquí? _–Dijo, casi como si fuera un dulce regaño. Se sintió estúpido al usar un tono de voz tan cariñoso. Pero, aun así, Sebastián no desprendía sus ocelos de las hermosas y largas pestañas de Ciel. El demonio no entendía por qué en esos momentos, admiraba la belleza de su amo. Sabía que siempre la había tenido, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de contemplarlo como lo hacía ahora mismo. Como si fuera automático, el ser infernal, acorto la distancia que había entre los dos rostros. Su nariz choco contra la de su amo, haciéndole leves agasajos. Su labio, se unió al del ojiazul, formando un beso corto, sin movimiento alguno. Sebastián no supo describir la gama de sensaciones que sintió al tocar esa tersa piel, por otra parte, Ciel entre sueños sentía un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

Sebastián se quedó entre la unión de sus belfos. Y pensó el por qué hacía eso.

Ciel se removió un poco y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Sebastián se apartó rápidamente, antes de que su amo se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. El peli grisáceo abrió sus ojos por completo y vio a Sebastián en frente suyo. Se refregó los ojos y miro interrogante a su sirviente:

–_Joven amo, la cena esta lista. _

–_Enseguida bajaré. _–Contesto, sintiéndose raro y cálido.

–_Entendido. _Sebastián hizo una reverencia y luego se retiró.

.

.

.

Charles Grey se encontraba en el comedor, sentando al lado de la cabecera dela mesa. Esperando a que trajeran su cena. Acto seguido, un chirrido se escuchó cerca suyo, viendo como la puerta era abierta, dejando ver al pequeño conde Phantomhive, pasar al comedor con caminata distinguida y gatuna.

Ciel se acercó a la cabecera de la mesa y se sentó en el asiento. Luego, por la puerta entro Sebastián, con un pequeño carrito plateado. Donde se podía ver los platos con verduras y carnes, cocinadas y decoradas elegantemente. La sirvienta, Meyrin que se encontraba a un lado de Sebastián y el carrito, se acercó, sirviendo los platos, colocándolos en la mesa, en frente de los allí sentados.

Charles Grey, comenzó a devorar la comida con gran ahínco. Cada vez que se llevaba un bocado a la boca, saboreaba, satisfecho. Ciel, tranquilo y sereno como siempre, comía lentamente, disfrutando a su manera.

Sebastián, se posiciono detrás de su amo. Lo observó por la espalda, admirándolo por momentos y recordando la escena protagonizada por ellos dos, en el estudio. Claro que el ojiazul, ni siquiera sabía que había participado de está, o así parecía por ahora.

–_La comida estuvo deliciosa, mayordomo._

–_Muchas gracias señor Grey._

–_Me retiraré, estoy cansado y quiero estar completamente descansado para el viaje. Nos vemos en la mañana, chihuahua_. –Dijo Charles Grey, riendo levemente. Ciel solo asintió un poco molesto por el apodo dado.

–_Yo también me retiraré, buenas noches. _–Dijo Ciel, mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que el Conde gris.

Ambos condes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.

.

.

Sebastián seguía a Ciel hacía su habitación. El ojiazul no decía ni una sola palabra. Comúnmente, el pequeño conde le comentaba dudas o incluso trataba de fastidiarlo, pero hoy era otra cosa, solo había dialogado con él una sola vez en el día, cuando trataron algunos asuntos relacionados con la misión, que recientemente, la reina le había encomendado. Era raro para Sebastián, pero empezaba a extrañar la voz de su amo y sus constantes intentos de molestia.

Al llegar a su destino, Sebastián, se adelantó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, cumpliendo su papel de mayordomo. Ciel ni se inmuto por la acción, con el semblante serio, se adentró a la habitación. Seguidamente, el peli grisáceo, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Ciel espero a que Sebastián se acercara y lo desvistiera. Y así el sirviente lo hizo. Desvistió a su amo, dejando al descubierto la blanquecina piel. Luego, tomo la prenda. En este caso, un camisón blanco acaramelado, que servía como pijama y se lo coloco cuidadosamente.

Ciel sintió un escalofrió, al sentir el aire gélido que entraba de la ventana abierta de su habitación.

–_Disculpe mí descuido, la cerraré inmediatamente._ –Dijo Sebastián al notar la molestia de su amo.

–_Está bien. _–Contesto Ciel, indiferente. Sin mirar a su mayordomo. Sólo miraba el suelo tapizado.

Sebastián fue hacía la vidriera y cerró las puertas de esta. El ruido que ocasiono el cierre, sobresalto un poco a Ciel, haciéndolo salir de su "admiración" por el piso. Sin quererlo realmente, atisbo a Sebastián, fijo sus dos ojos zafiros, similares a un cielo azulado, en los ojos rojizos, similares a un infierno ardiente, de su mayordomo.

Sebastián aprovecho la acción del menor para acercarse lentamente y posicionarse bajo su amo, arrodillándose frente a él.

–_¿Q-qué…? –_Tartamudeo Ciel, al tener cerca su mayordomo, le desconcertaba, sentía una calidez inexplicable en todo el cuerpo, era un sentimiento nuevo, sintió pánico, terror y miedo. Empezó a tiritar levemente, apenas se notaba el temblor. Sebastián lo percibió al instante. Con sus enguantadas manos, agarro las manos desnudas de Ciel y las abrazo con sus puños.

Ciel se sonrojo a más no poder, sentía que algo en su pecho saldría volando en cualquier momento.

"_Mi corazón."_ Pensó.

–_Bocchan… ¿Qué sucede? _–Musito, pausadamente Sebastián. Mirando a su amo por primera vez, con una mirada diferente. No era la mirada de falsa amabilidad que habitualmente usaba para con todo el mundo. Sentía sus ojos relajados, su cuerpo calmado y sus manos, que se encontraban unidas a las de su amo, cálidas. Se permitió, sonreír dulcemente para _su _amo.

–_Y-yo, no, n-no sé qué pasa._ –Sintió los ojos húmedos por momentos, quería dejar de observar a su sirviente, sentía que lloraría y no quería humillarse ante Sebastián. –_No es nada._ Trato de sonar frio.

–_¿Es as..._–

–_Es suficiente Sebastián. Puedes retirarte, estoy cansado, es solo eso. Quiero dormir ahora mis…_–

–_Oh,_ –El ambiente suave y abrasador que había entre ellos, se tornó uno más frió de repente_– ¿El joven amo está huyendo? _

–_¿Huir…?_ –Pregunto incrédulo Ciel, mientras soltaba las manos de Sebastián y se alejaba un poco de él.

–_Temblar delante de un sirviente_ –Rio burlón, lleno de malicia– _¿Es así como el jefe de la familia_ _Phantomhive resuelve sus problemas? _

Ciel, ahora sí, no pudo apartar los ojos de su sirviente. Ahora lo miraba con una pisca de furia

–_Detente. _–Dijo, con la voz apagada.

–_¿El joven amo planea correr entre los brazos de un desconocido, llorar entre su pecho y recibir caricias como un niño mimado? _Sebastián dijo esto último con un toque de resentimiento, sabía que lo que decía no tenía sentido, pero no había podido resistir no soltar tremendas palabras.

Sebastián estaba por decir palabras más insultantes, pero una fuerte bofetada lo detuvo. Ciel lo miro altivo, el mayordomo solo observo en silencio. Una sonrisa torcida y divertida adorno el rostro de Ciel de un momento a otro. Sebastián se sorprendió, alzando el ceño. Espero a que el menor hablara.

–_Un simple perro… como tú no puede hablarle de esa forma a su amo._ –Rió divertido– _¿Qué planeabas? _ Sebastián seguía en silencio.

–_No me hagas perder el tiempo en niñerías Sebastián. Los dos tenemos intereses en común, tenemos un contrato y hasta que este no termine, tú me obedecerás. _–Suspiro luego, arrogante.

–_Ya vete, no me apetece seguir hablando sobre tonterías…_

–_Disculpe mí…-_

–_Cállate y vete. _–Dijo, para luego entrar en la cama y taparse hasta las orejas. Sebastián hizo una reverencia y se fue, sin antes apagar las velas del candelabro.

.

.

.

Sebastián se quedó detrás de la puerta. Debía de admitir que estaba agitado por la anterior discusión con su joven amo. El demonio pensó y se arrepintió un poco. Sintiendo que se había pasado de la raya. Pensamiento que borró al instante minutos más tarde.

–_Es necesario, el joven amo no debe desviarse de su camino…_

_._

_._

_._

–_¿Qué pretendes, idiota?_ –Pensó el ojiazul. No entendía a ese demonio, primero se le acercaba con intenciones de… Besarle en el estudio, luego recogía sus manos tan amorosamente. Para terminar burlándose de sus reacciones. Sebastián jugaba.

–_ A mí también me gusta jugar._

_._

_._

_._

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo. El viento fresco movía los mechones de pelo y los ropajes de los allí presentes.

El carruaje, junto a unos corceles negros, se paraba en frente de la entrada de la mansión Phantomhive.

Ciel, Charles Grey y Sebastián, entraron dentro de este. Los sirvientes se encargaron de guardar el equipaje en el vehículo.

–_¡Buen viaje bocchan! _–Exclamaron al unísono los tres sirvientes.

Y el carruaje partió hacia su destino.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, el capítulo es bastante largo para mi. Quiero hacerlos así de largos, si es posible a partir de ahora, trataré.

Como verán, Sebastián también tiene sus dudas, traté de mostrar algo de ellas. Pero sigue siendo un demonio... Ciel se muestra confundido. Sabe que tiene sentimientos pero no quiere aceptarlos D:

Lamento que este capítulo no mostrara mucho sobre la misión. Pero en el siguiente capítulo ya estarán en el condado de Hértford. En el siguiente también saldrá mucho más Grey :D (trataré xd).

Saludos a toda(o)s. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Seguiré mejorando para ustedes :D

Pastelitos gratis :D

Bye. Sori*


End file.
